


Warmth

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heat goes out in their apartment, Ned and Chuck keep each other warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It was a chilly Tuesday evening in April. Despite the cold weather, The Pie Hole had very few costumers. This was good, since Olive was on vacation. One of her cousins had a birthday, and she had wanted to drive there, so she was taking a few days off. This left Ned and Chuck to run the restaurant by themselves.

At 9PM, Ned decided to start closing early. After Chuck cleaned up front, she came back to help him with dishes and other things in the back. There wasn't much left to do, though, so Ned just gave her a smile.

"No, it's all right," he told her, "I can finish up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive. I'm almost done."

"Okay. I'll go back to the apartment and get the home fires burning."

Smiling, Chuck blew Ned a kiss. Ned "caught it" and pressed his hand to his lips.

 

After he closed the restaurant, Ned headed back to the apartment. As soon as he stepped in, he noticed it was rather nippy.

Chuck was sitting in the living room in a sweater and flannel pants. She had gloves and thick socks and slippers on.

Ned shivered.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?"

"It's not you," said Chuck, "you're not cold at all."

Ned smiled.

"The heat's out," said Chuck. "Don't worry, I've already called someone. They're sending someone out on Thursday."

"Ah, good." Ned thought this over for a moment. "Good thing we can go work at the Pie Hole tomorrow."

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, it should be nice and warm there."

"But what about tonight, and tomorrow night?" asked Ned. 

Smiling, Chuck went into the bedroom. A few moments later, she came out wearing a Snuggie over her clothes. It was sky blue with little bees and bee hives on it. She had changed into sky blue wool socks and gloves to match.

Chuck was holding another Snuggie, clearly meant for Ned. Like Chuck's, it had whimsical print. In Ned's case, it was tan with little pies and fruit on it. Chuck had tan socks and gloves draped over one shoulder.

"Here," Chuck said, handing the clothing to Ned.

"I thought we could put these on and snuggle in front of the fireplace. Maybe we could read or... I dunno, just talk."

Ned smiled. "That sounds great."

 

He put the Snuggie on, then sat down and took his shoes off and put on the nice warm socks and gloves.

"And, look, a hood!" Chuck demonstrated by pulling the hood on her Snuggie up over her head. "We can put our heads on each other's shoulders."

Ned smiled. He walked over in front of the fire and sat down.

"Come over here," he said, smiling at Chuck.

Chuck went over to her book case and got a few books. Then she went over and sat next to Ned.

"So, what have you got?" Ned asked.

Chuck held up a small book. "It's called _A Taste For Honey_ ; it's about a madman who uses bees as murder weapons."

Ned laughed. "That sounds oddly familiar..."

Chuck smiled back.

"You really want to read a book about a crazy beekeeper?"

"Oh, it's all right" Chuck replied. "There's another beekeeper who investigates the crimes to try and stop the guy."

"Ah. Well, in that case..."

 

Resting her head on Ned's shoulder, Chuck read the story out loud to him. But it's wasn't long until they were both yawning. Ned had rested his head on Chuck's head as much out of fatigue as a desire to cuddle with her.

Coming to the end of a chapter, Chucked closed the book. 

"I think that's it for tonight," she said. She stretched, then cuddled back up to Ned. "I wish we could just fall asleep like this..."

"I know," said Ned. "This was fun. Maybe the heater should break more often."

Chuck grinned. "We can keep doing this even when the heat's working again."

"I'd like that," replied Ned, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

>  _A Taste for Honey_ is a real book. You can find out about it on a Web Site for its author, [Henry Fitzgerald "Gerald" Heard](http://www.geraldheard.com/taste.htm).


End file.
